Forgive Me For I Have Sinned
by Ian-the-Lame
Summary: Lance has always been great at what he does. He could show anyone the best night ever, the time of their lives. But ever since he was ordered to get Allura's soul at Garrison College, something hasn't been right. Maybe thousands of years of work has made him in desperate need of a break, or maybe it has something to do with that Mullet at the edge of his vision.


_Forgive Me; For I have Sinned_

Lance licked his chapped lips. He winced at the taste. Cherry chapstick and vodka. Not the most pleasant combination he had ever endured, though to humans it must have been a nice experience. Yes, the human that his eyes flickered over to seemed to enjoy it a lot. Her messy silvery hair falling haphazardly out of her bun. Her blue eyes burned with lust and intoxication and the pink stripes of paint, probably from the football game earlier, smudged with sweat.

Allura. He ran his tongue over his teeth, almost as if he were hungry. He wasn't. He hated every moment of what was next to come. He could already feel the way her small hand touched his arm, nails digging in slightly as she slid her hand down his bicep. The feeling of her hair on his face as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Want to get out of here, Princess?" That would grab her attention. It always did. Girls liked to be treated kindly, told that they were amazing and perfect just the way they were. Slim, curvy, petite or muscular, none of that mattered. Because tonight she would be his princess and she would be the only girl he thought of. He would live, speak, breathe, Allura.

But that didn't happen. None of it happened like that.

The moment Lance stepped forward, someone blocked his way. Not someone taller, no, he could still make out Allura dancing with her brown-haired friend over the frizzy black hair that appeared in front of his nose.

"Don't even think about it buddy." The frizzy black hair spoke.

Lance looked down into two, burning purple eyes. His blinked, taken aback. This human had the most beautiful eyes, so unusual and unique.

"Why, not like she's dancing with anyone important. Might as well make her night a bit more..." He smirked slightly seeing the boy in front of him frown at his pause. " Spicy ."

Lance's blue eyes drifted up from the boy only to see his target already stolen. There she was, blushing like mad, smiling at a guy who thought that two-tone hair was still in season. Please!

"Oh no he didn't!" He couldn't help himself. That was his target, and that guy wasn't going to stand in his way!

"Hey man." He felt the warmth of a palm against his forearm, holding him from walking away. "You wanna add spice, not a night in jail over a stupid bar fight. She's obviously got someone better."

Lance glared at the shorter male. His skin shown a purple hue under the strobe lights of the club.

Lance shrugged his arm away from the, what appeared to be a teenager. How did he even get in here? That didn't matter. What mattered was Lance's target, the one he was ordered to take the soul of was now, in someone else's arms, and somewhat out of his reach. Only somewhat though.

This year his Master, Lance called her Blue, it annoyed her and he knew that she hated that he was so casual with her, had enrolled him in a nearby college. It would make getting more souls easier for him, and when he met his quota, they would take him out of the school. Then he could start again somewhere fresh.

He would have another chance at her. That wasn't what bothered Lance. What bothered him was someone dared to stop him. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could take out this little punk in his spare time.

"You're right." Lance rolled his eyes, stepping away from the ravenette. "I'll find someone else to dance with for now. A girl like her is going to get bored of your friend. All I have to do is wait."

Those purple eyes glared at him, the boy's mouth formed a frown. It looked like he wanted to say something. But he didn't. He just nibbled on his bottom lip, which made Lance smirk. Lance, one. Emo teen, who shouldn't even be in a bar looking as young as he did, zero. Okay, maybe he did win when he made Lance lose the chance to get Allura tonight, but that was more his two-toned friend than him.

Lance rolled over onto his side. He was not, absolutely not, looking forward to his first day of class. His classes, to put it mildly, were boring, even to the normal mindless sheep that Blue called humans. If one were to multiply that boredom times a million, it wouldn't even begin to touch of the excruciating dullness of one who had lived through most of the events that they were studying. Most of the facts that the professors gave were wrong. And as much as Lance wanted to correct them, exposing the hidden world that these inferior beings thought to only be fiction, he couldn't. They would have him locked away.

"Blue!" Lance yelled though it was muffled by his pillows and blanket. "I don't want to go to school."

"Too bad." He could hear her yell from their shared kitchen. "You have a new assignment since you failed so badly last night."

Lance wouldn't say that he liked it when his superior get mad at him, but he also wouldn't say that he didn't love how her voice quickly turned into a growl when she was upset. She sounded like a strong angry lion, scolding her misbehaving cub.

"A new assignment?" He pulled his face from his pillows. "Why? I can still get her."

Blue appeared in his doorway, not like how people usually thought devils and demons appear, she simply walked over soundlessly. Her wild silvery mane framed her dark face. Ah! That's right, she was pretending to be his mom. Her arms folded across her chest. "Allura Alte is currently out of our reach. Orders from higher up say to forget her and move on to the newest target."

"That would be?"

"Her uncle, Professor Coran Alte. He is currently the mythology professor at your school, I have taken the liberty to change a few of your classes around as to place you in his care."

"Thanks, Blue." He muttered, not really pleased. How could Allura now be out of his reach? And an order from the higher-ups. He didn't like it.

"Get dressed. Your first class is in twenty." The dark-skinned woman clicked her tongue and moved away from the door.

"Hey, Blue?" Lance called out, without much thought beforehand.

"Yes?"

"We don't really get orders to switch-" He bit his cheek, not wanting to word it wrong. "Should I be worried?"

His blue eyes watched her as she paused. "Focus on your new target and let me handle the rest."

Lance wanted to punch something. And for him, that happened rarely. If he had believed in fate, this must have been some cruel twist as punishment for the many, many, horrible things he had done over the years.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Lance heard himself hiss. He didn't realize that the words actually left his mouth.

"Who?" Hunk, Lance's childhood friend, asked.

Hunk, the poor kid that Blue mind controlled into thinking that he and Lance were friends, was a very sweet and caring dude. He was the same age as Lance or at least the age that Lance was pretending to be. Hunk also made it easier to fit in.

"That mullet!" Was all Lance could form into proper words.

"Oh is he the guy?" Hunk leaned his arm on his desk to get a better looked at the boy. Teen? How old was he even? "That's Keith Kogane."

"You know him?"

"It's more like, who doesn't know him." Hunk laughed.

"He like jumped out in front of me to stop me from dancing with Allura last night. To think, I was a few seconds from dancing with the prettiest girl this college has to offer and boom! There he was, distracting me."

Hunk gave out a laugh. "Maybe he just wanted your attention."

"I doubt it. It was more like he was there to ruin my night." Lance rolled his blue eyes. Whatever. It wasn't like the black-haired, tiny teen even knew who Lance was or what he was doing. Maybe if he was lucky, this Keith Kogane would also be on his list. The sooner his unique purple eyes were out of Lance's sight the better.

* * *

 _ **You can always bug me on Tumblr for**_ more, _ **since**_ i'm _ **horrible at updating regularly.**_


End file.
